


Why I am feeling like this

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 6





	Why I am feeling like this

Byleth began to like more Seteth little by little when she has helped for Flayn that now she knew about who they are.

When she is talking with Seteth she feels calm, in peace it's been a long time she wasn't feeling like this it happens sometimes when she was with her dad.  
She missed her dad so much, she wished she could talk to him and ask him why she has these feelings for Seteth when she doesn't have one heart in her body.

Then when Seteth has told her that he loved her and also the marriage proposal she doesn't know what to do.  
Seteth understand her and he have hugged her "My love, I know"

"What are all these feelings I have?"

"It's proof that you are alive my love, that you live, that you have feelings," he said while rubbed her hair, he kissed her forehead

"Seteth..."

"Don't worry we will take our time, I will make you discover lots of things"


End file.
